


Splish Splash

by its_me_that_writes



Series: Voltron Drabbles [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Young Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_me_that_writes/pseuds/its_me_that_writes
Summary: Rainy days in Varadero are Lance’s favorite. The world turns into a magical playland - a kingdom all his own.





	Splish Splash

Joyful giggles float to the pewter clouds above.

Rainy days in Varadero are Lance’s favorite. The world turns into a magical playland - a kingdom all his own. Glorious sapphire puddles form in the sand and along the streets. The air shifts and turns into a kaleidoscope of smells. On days like this Lance imagines that he has a super power and can sniff out all the bits and pieces that make up the world around him - the ground beneath his feet, the green leaves and course bark on the trees, the heavy drops of water in the blanket overhead.

Pools of cobalt slosh and shimmer under his feet. There’s nothing like a big, splashy dive into a puddle to make him grin from ear to ear. Today is especially good because he’s wearing his favorite dinosaur rain boots and his coat with the shark hood that mami gave him for his birthday. He can see the shark teeth all around his head and suddenly he’s a ferocious creature of the deep!

“Vero! I’m a shark!” He cries. “Rawr!” and leaps into another spot of indigo. Droplets of water jump up all around him and he laughs, tipping his face to the sky. Small sprinkles fall onto his cheeks and mirror his constellation of freckles.

His big sister giggles behind him. “Sharks don’t say ‘rawr’ silly.” Her voice is like sunshine and laughter.

“Why not?” He asks. He’s never met a shark, and she hasn’t either, so how could she know for sure?

“Because that’s the sound lions make!” She crows and snatches him with her long arms.

Lance shrieks with glee as the world spins and flips. Suddenly everything is completely new: the sky is a hard steely grey and the ground is made of cotton candy the color of pencil lead. His head feels like one of those bowling balls and it’s trying to pull him into the sky. The universe tilts and swerves again and everything is righted.

“Can we go down to the beach?” Lance begs like he’s asking for the most precious gift in the whole world. “Please?” He tries to make his eyes big and round like he’s sees in his cartoons.

His sister smiles at him, a bright ray of sunshine on this beautiful misty day. “Of course, pequeño. How could I say no to you?”

Lance squeals and takes off down the lane, stomping in every glassy pond along the way. A great land of lapis expands before him as he steps onto the sand - the ocean stretching out to the ends of the earth.

Small pockets of azure adorn the shoreline like sparkling gems all the way up to Lance’s feet. He leaps into one after another. He can be anything he wants on this beach. He can be an airplane soaring over a vast land, or a space ranger exploring a new world! He can be a pirate looking for buried treasure!

“It’s almost time for dinner,” his sister calls from somewhere amidst the ever changing landscape of his imagination.

The ethereal glow of the afternoon has started to fade into the refreshing chill of evening. Lance’s perfect day is coming to a close. “I don’t want to go home yet!” He laments. “I want to be a pirate!”

“A pirate?” Vero comes up to him and asks quizzically. Lance nods firmly. “A pirate!?” She’s asks again with playful disbelief.

A smile curves Lance’s lips in anticipation. Her slim fingers wiggle their way under his arms and down his sides. Peels of laughter echo along the shore as he’s captured by his sister: The Tickle Monster. He squirms and wriggles in her grasp. Bits of ivory sand fly and glimmer like stars in the fading light as they topple to the ground. His sister snorts like a pig and Lance can’t contain his giggles.

She pulls him to his feet and brushes off his jacket. “Even pirates need to eat, mano.”

He quirks his lips to the side. “Can we go out again next time?”

His sister’s laugh is filled with mirth as she chimes, “Of course!” and takes his hand to leave.

The walk home is filled with great plans and grand schemes, all the games he can play when next it rains. He tries not to drip on the carpet when they get home and hopes mami isn’t going to be upset with the state of his clothes, but he doesn’t need to worry.

Mami just smiles and says, “Come on, m’ijo. Let’s get you ready for dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
